KnB Drabbles
by ai-azurei
Summary: Compilations of oneshots of you with KnB characters. Fluff ahead! ReaderxVarious
1. Chapter 1

_"Tetsuya-kun, I love you!"_ are the words I always tell him. I know that deep inside that emotionless face of him, he's smiling. I have never seen him smile, like ever.

As days pass by, I'm actually thinking that he accepted my feeling out of pity. He doesn't even make an effort or anything, always focusing on basketball. I can't blame him though, he loves basketball that much.

Then one day, I confronted him.

"Tetsuya." I said, monotonously, with a serious face. I tried to imitate him at least.

"Yes (name)-san?" he said, still wearing that poker face of his.

"D-do you love me?" I asked, desperately trying to fight back tears.

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" he replied back calmly. In this kind of situations, you should not be calm, I mean, you should be worried right?

"Did you accept my feelings out of pity?" I asked again, tears already streaming down my face. I swear I look like some sick puppy right now.

"No." came the reply, not even a hint of anything in his voice.

"Then why are you making me feel that way?!" I'm probably shouting at him right now, all these feelings I have for him, so much that it hurts.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I didn't mean to." He said, looking at me straight in the eyes.

Okay that's it.

"Let's end this Tetsuya. Thanks for trying to love me. Good bye." With that, I turned my back to him and started to walk away. I wouldn't dare look back because I don't want to make my crying worse than it is right now. But then, a hand suddenly caught my wrist and pulled me into a hug.

"I- I love you… I really do…" he said, his arms tightening their grip on me. I turned around and saw him, cheeks red, eyes watery. This is so out of his character.

"Please don't break up with me. I'll make it up to you." His voice cracked as he said those words. Me on the other hand, couldn't fight back the emotions in me and grabbed him into a hug, burying my face on his jersey.

"I love you Tetsuya, so much…" I whispered against his chest. He smelled like vanilla. He slightly pushed me and grabbed my chin. And for the first time in my life, I saw him smile. He smiled, _for me_. And then he leaned forward, our lips touching. It was the most wonderful feeling I ever had.

And unknown to us, some members of the basketball club managed to see our moment. Trust me, it became the talk in the clubroom when we got back.

* * *

**Reviews please? :3 **

**Suggestions are highly appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I was walking down the hall of the school, I began to think about Midorima. I don't know why this tsundere guy asked me out, it must have been though for him since he is a tsundere up until now. Sometimes, his tsundere-ness irked me off, I mean who wouldn't be? He acts like he doesn't care for me at all, well, why should I expect it from him anyways?

As for myself, I don't know what got into me and accepted his feelings. Well, we were pretty close when we were young and you know the sequence of growing up, we sorta drifted apart after entering middle school. The only thing I'm sure about is that I love him.

One day as I was watching one of their practice matches, I couldn't help but notice that he's _still_ obsessed with Oha-Asa, the horoscope teller thingy, I think it's an app in his phone. He's such an addict when it comes to horoscopes, a real addict. He couldn't stand it when he doesn't have his lucky item. I think his room is probably full of weird stuffs because of that Oha-Asa. Now, his lucky item is a stuffed polar bear about 15 inches in height and has a red ribbon around its neck. Seriously? If I don't know any better, I'll suspect him of being gay. Hello, it's a freaking _teddy bear_ with a ribbon, girls are the ones mostly who are confident to bring with them to school such things.

After their practice match ended, they won by the way, I waited for Midorima outside the gym.

"Oh Shintaro, congratulations!" I said to him as he got out of the gym.

"Thanks." He said. I noticed that he was still carrying the polar bear.

"So I guess that's today's lucky item huh?" I added, trying to stop myself from laughing. His lucky item today is so girly.

"Actually it's not." He replied flatly.

"It's not? Then what's it for? A gift for someone?" this time, I felt a little disappointed. He got somebody else a gift, and me,_ his girlfriend_, hasn't receive anything from him since we going out.

"Yes, a gift for someone."

"Oh, I see." I tried flashing him a smile. I hope he won't notice anything.

Silence.

"Umm… let's go now shall we?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Wait."

"H-huh?"

"Here, for you…" he handed me the bear, looking sideways, his right arm covering half of his face. I'm pretty sure he was blushing because I can see his ears become red.

"T-thank you… thank you so much!" I couldn't hold back anymore and I jumped on him.

"O-oi, get off me!" he tried to yell but it came more of a whisper, but he tightened his grip on me anyways.

"I love you Shin-chan!" I flashed him one of my smiles. I really am happy to receive, especially that it is from him.

"I… I love you too…"

I looked up at his face and bam! He is blushing! It's a rare moment folks! If only I have my camera with me or my phone at least, I'll definitely take a picture! But there's no need for that, I just want to enjoy this moment of us right now.

He looked down at me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Take good care of it, okay?" he said, the blush still evident on his face.

"Of course I will! I'll treasure it!" I beamed.

"Ahem." Looking behind me, a saw a snickering Takao. Instantly, my face grew ten times redder.

"T-Takao! Don't sneak on someone else's private moments!" I yelled at him, still being embraced by Midorima who now had managed to hide his blush.

"Well it's not my fault that you two chose the front door of the gym for your 'private moment'" he said raising his hands to form invisible quotations.

Well, he was right. This place sure is not a place for moments like this. I just hope he'll wipe that smirk on his face soon.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated! **

**Also, I wanna thank Kusanagi Laevateinn for the review! I'll try making the Akashi one :)  
**

**So minna-san, please give me some inspirations by clicking the review button :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and followed my story. It's my first KuroBas fanfic and I'm so happy that you're being kind to me 8'D**

**I now present you chapter 3! Sorry if it took so long, exams are coming and I need to review. It might take a while for the next chapter to come out, I sincerely apologize minna-san .**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Seijuro."

"Yes?"

"You lost" I said to him, with a smirk on my face.

"I did it on purpose."

"No you did not, just admit defeat." I stared at him, locking my gaze on his. My, his eyes are so intimidating, it makes me feel uneasy.

"I didn't take this game seriously."

"You did, I can feel it." I retorted back.

"Well, what you're feeling is wrong." He replied flatly, standing up, he began to put away the shogi board.

"Then, let's play another round, if I win, you'll admit defeat." I said, determination on my face.

"And if I win?" he asked. I thought for a while.

"I-I'll let you do anything you w-want… but no perverted things!" I stuttered, a blush coming its way on my face.

And thus, another round of shogi began.

Guess who won?

_Him_ of course. I shouldn't have challenged him and now I'm bound with the consequence I said. Oh the irony of life.

"I suppose I am to do anything I want to you." He said calmly. I noticed the ghost of smile on his face. And the look he's having right now, oh my.

He's having_ that_ look. The look wherein you should just hide in your shell, never to see daylight again. To say, I am frightened. People, it's Akashi we're talking about here.

As I was busy thinking of things he will force me to do (minus the perverted ones), I didn't notice that he was now holding up a pair of scissors. As I took notice of it, instantly my face became paler than usual.

"A-Akashi-kun! W-what are you d-doing?" I asked, panic present in my voice. He's gonna cut my hair! Why on earth does he want to do that? For sure I'll look like a fool after this, a fool with a really bad hairstyle. You see guys, Akashi isn't the best when it comes to hairdressing.

I closed my eyes, ready to face my consequence. My throat is getting dry. I'm so nervous.

_Snip snip._

I can feel my hair falling down my skirt, I assume I look someone worth laughing now. But on the other side, I trust Akashi that he won't do anything to embarrass me, I just know. It's like sixth sense or something, woman's intuition as they call it.

"All done." He put the scissors away. Quickly, I touched my hair and felt that my bangs were cut. I grabbed the pocket mirror inside my bag and looked at my reflection. I noticed that he just cut some of my bangs, making the view of my face clearer. It's not like I have those emo bangs or something, my bangs were long enough for his liking, I think.

"Wow, I never thought you were good at this kind of thing." I said in awe, still looking at my reflection.

"Well, now you know." As I look up from the mirror, I saw him smiling at me.

"You're beautiful you know." Every time he tells me that, my heart always start to beat faster. I know I should be used to that by now, but still, he never fails to make my heart beat fast.

With the calmest voice I could muster, I said, "I know, that's why you asked me out." I tried to lock gazes with him.

"That's not the only reason." He replied, also locking his gaze on me. Due to the intense staring we're having, after a few minutes I was the first one who averted my gaze. It's really awkward for me staring at his eyes for a long period of time.

"T-then, what's the other reason… if you really have one that is." Now, I swear, my face is red, as red as his hair. He lifted my chin, making my gaze lock with his again.

"Look at me. It's because I love you. Do I need to explain more?" he said, a gentle smile now forming on his face.

This is the Akashi I love the most, the gentle Akashi. _My Akashi_. My heart is beating 10x faster than it was moments ago.

"So why did you cut my hair, I mean my bangs to be precise?" I asked, curiosity getting the best out of me. He let go of my chin and placed his hand on my cheek.

"It's because I want to see your face. Your hair is on the way so that's why I cut some of it."

"Oh…" his words made my heart flutter. I leaned my face on his hand.

"I-I love you Seijuro" I said, closing my eyes, feeling the warmth of his palm.

I enjoy this rare moments with him. Him being gentle and not the intimidating Akashi we all know. I feel so lucky that I am the person who he shows this side of him, the side I love the most.

* * *

**Reviews and feedbacks are highly appreciated!**

**I hope Akashi wasn't beinng too OOC in this XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I am very truly sorry if this chapter took so long. I was debating myself on who's the next character I'll write about. So yeah, projects and exams, I blame you for this delay XD Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews I've received so far. ~~ :3

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Why aren't you jealous (Name)cchi?~"

"It's because I'm not." _But inside, I really am_

"Aren't you afraid of the fangirls stealing me from you?~"

"No I'm not." _I'm so afraid, I can't even voice it out_

"Then have you always loved me (Name)cchi?" his voice is serious now, I can comprehend that he's been upset by my previous answers. I can't tell him my true feelings because it might be a hindrance to his career. Sighing, I stood up, ready to leave the classroom.

"Let's end this talk Kise-kun, I need to go home now." I grabbed my bag and began to walk when suddenly a hand had caught my arm.

"Why are you like this (Name)?" his gaze is casted on the floor, then he looked at me, straight in the eyes "Why are you cold to me?"

"I'm not. Please let go of my arm now."

"No! I want to hear you, I want your answer (Name)" he only calls me by my name when something's up, example is right now.

You see, me and Kise have a complicated relationship. I'm not a very showy-type of person, the complete opposite of Kise.

"Do you love me (Name)?" I can sense frustration in his voice

"Yes." I replied, trying to keep my calm, I don't want to be hindrance.

"You say you love me but act like you don't" he tightened his grip on my arm, but not too tight to hurt.

"Then what do you want me to do?" I asked, my voice raised a little from my monotone one.

"Prove to me you love me." The look on his eyes means something

"H-how?" I replied, unsure of what he's planning to do.

"Well, for starters, kiss my cheeks." I then saw a grin on his face. He likes toying with me. I hate this. _But at the same time, I like it. _

Getting back my impassive face, I said "That's it?" giving him a smug look

"Oh no, that's only one."

I gulped thinking that there are still other things he wants me to do. Anyways, I moved closer to him and I can feel my blush resurfacing my face again. I breathed hard, and leaned forward, towards his cheek. I can hear the thumping of my heart. Get a grip (Name)! It's just a kiss on the cheeks, what are you getting flustered about all of a sudden? Sheesh.

I quickly and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. I leaned back to observe his face and saw him smiling sweetly at me.

"I never thought you'd actually do it." He is happy again. I can see the smile I love so much back on his face again. I let out a smile of my own. So does this mean we're okay again? I wonder.

"But as I said earlier, that's not the only thing I'll make you do." He was back to teasing me. I couldn't help the put forming on my lips. Seriously? I thought one kiss was enough. Sighing, I asked,

"Okay, what's it?"

"Be prepared for… this." He grabbed my chin, lifted it towards him and he leaned in, his lips touching mine. To say, I wasn't fully prepared for it, well scratch that, I kinda anticipated it. Good thing, my anticipation wasn't crushed.

I closed my eyes and he deepened the kiss. I placed my arms around his neck and his found my waist, resting his hands there.

Because we need oxygen, we parted, our face flushed from the kiss. Low pants were heard inside the classroom and I can hear my heart beat loudly. My feels for this person is overwhelming.

"I … I … I lo-love you K-Kise…" I trailed, looking at the floor. "There, I said it!" you shouted awkwardly, you cheeks burning.

"It's the first time you have said that, I'm so happy." I can see some tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

I reached up to wipe it away "Silly you, you're such a cry baby Kise." I can feel my heart flutter knowing that he loves me as much as I love him.

"I love you (Name)cchi, forever and always! ~~" he flashed me a gentle smile, this is the first time I saw him smile like that. Not the smile he uses in his modelling career, but the smile he showed to me, only me.

_And I love you too Kise Ryouta, forever and always._

* * *

**Am not really sure how to put his, but I see so much fluff in here ~~ **_  
_

**Reviews and feed backs are highly appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi guys~! I know this took forever to be uploaded but now here's it is! I want to make this my valentines day gift for you my lovely readers~~ Since Mukkun is my husband (yes, we're married XD) I want to make this a fluffeh one.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"(Name)chin, what are you doing?~" Murasakibara said as he placed his head atop of mine. He had to bend down because of our height differences.

"Oh Mukkun, I didn't notice you there." I raised my hand to touch his cheek, and I noticed that there are some crumbs, I let out a sigh.

He turned me around to face him and suddenly lifted me up.

"(Name)chin is so small~" I can hear him laugh a little as he said that.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're like two meters tall!" I said as I try to get out of his hold.

"(Name)chin is so cute, like marshmallow~"

"I am not!"

"Nee~ I ran out of snacks." I saw a pout forming on his face as he placed me back on the ground. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the classroom.

"Well, let's go buy some at the cafeteria."

Since I am holding his hand, I can't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. I always thought of how in the world he managed to get my attention. If you don't know him

too well, you'll think him of like a child because of his obvious childish personality, it's like he has a loose screw on his head.

I waited for him to finish buying his snacks, I'm assuming that he had bought a lot. We headed at the school's rooftop afterwards.

Yes, yes he did. He really bought a lot.

"Mukkun, why so many? You might get stomach ache" not that I ever saw him get one.

"This is for you (Name)chin~" he said as he handed me several boxes of pocky. Ugh, so many.

"Thanks Mukkun, but this is a lot for me." I said cautiously, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He placed a piece of chocolate flavoured pocky in my mouth and he nibbled the other end.

W-wait! Is this what they call the pocky game? I'm pretty sure my face is beet red now.

Quickly, I bit the pocky, ending the game.

"No fair (Name)chin…" Murasakibara now has an evident pout on his face. Kyah~ Why does he have to be so cute~

"You're so adorable Mukkun!" I squealed as I pinched both of his cheeks.

"(Name)chin that hurts~" he said whining.

"Oh! Wait, I forgot to give you something…" I trailed off as I grab something from my pocket, "Happy Valentine's Day Mukkun!" I shyly gave him the boxed treat that I

have worked hard last night. My hand is shivering, will he accept it or not? Sure he will, it's food.

"For me?"

"W-what? Of course it's for you!"

"Ohh, I didn't expect (Name)chin to be girly~"

"If you don't want it, don't accept it."

"Why wouldn't I? It's food and it's free and everything that is free is good~"

"Mukkun b-baka!" I yelled at him, then I a quick realization hit me from what I've down and I immediately clamped my hands over my mouth.

"(Name)chin?" the look form his face is shock as I see it.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, sorry." I knew from the start the Atsushi is a child at mind, what did I expect?

"You're really cute you know~" he said winking at me

"So… you were teasing me?!"

"I just wanted to see what your reaction would be." He said as he ruffled my hair.

''I-I won't argue anymore." I know that arguing with him will be nothing since he's, you know, a child in mind.

"Thanks (Name)chin, I really appreciate it~" he told me, a soft look in his eyes. He then suddenly grabbed me by the waist and sat me on his lap.

"Mukkun?" he closed the gap between our faces and our lips gently brushed each other. As seconds pass by, the kiss became more intense and tongues now joined in the picture I couldn't help but let out a small moan. Eventually the need of air resurfaced and I pulled away, a very evident red tint on my cheeks.

I rested my forehead against his and I heard him whisper something,

"_I love you_."

Those had always been the words I like hearing from him.

"I love you too, Atsushi." I smiled gently at him, a smile for which he also returned.

I feel so loved by this giant.

"Nee, what do you got for me Mukkun?"

"Tonight (Name)chin"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TONIGHT? YOU PERV-"

"I got us tickets to the movie you wanted to watch" he said chuckling

"O-oh…"

He's sometimes surprising and that's one of the things I love about him.

* * *

**So there you have it ~~  
**

**Review and suggestions anyone? **

**I hope Mukkun bby isn't ooc here **

**Happy Valentine's Day 3 ^_^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello there my lovely readers! I know it took me sooo long to update this fic, sorry 3 ! Since it's my summer vacation already, I'll try to update this at least once a week, I'm also taking review classes for university exams, so yeah XD And now I present to you chapter 4! Yay! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Kagami-kun!"

"Yeah?"

"I like you!" I said as I watched his face flush red.

"Err… yeah…"

"Eh? You're gonna deny you like me too Kagami-kun?" _Sheesh, he's so dense. Haha._

"It's not like that! I-I… have to go! Bye!" and then he dashed off, leaving me agape.

A sad smile appeared on my face.

_I guess he doesn't like me or love me like I do for him._

* * *

I walked towards the convenience store and scanned some different varieties of snacks and I finally settled with some ice cream. As I was paying for my loot at the cashier, a sudden bluenette approached me.

"(Name)-san you seem to have a problem, are you alright?" he said his monotone voice, but I can hint concern in it.

"Umm… let's talk about this outside, nee Kuroko-kun?" I paid for my ice cream and went out of the convenience store. Me and Kuroko went to the nearby park and sat on one of the benches.

"Do you have a problem (Name)-san?"

"Well, it's about your light you see."

"Oh, Kagami-kun?"

"Duh, who else? He… he doesn't feel the same way I feel for him." I said in sad voice.

"He maybe stupid at times but he has an honest heart."

"Yeah, that BaKagami, that's why I fell in love with him the first place. His motivation inspired me."

"I know. Don't worry (Name)-san, I'm sure Kagami-kun feels the same way for you." He said, now a reassuring smile on his face. It's a rare moment you see Kuroko smile.

"But you know, I keep telling him how I feel, like everyday, but he doesn't even say anything about it, he just shrugs it off or change the topic."

"Trust me (Name)-san, I'm sure he feels the same way."

"I hope he does." I said as I stare off at a nothing in particular.

* * *

The next day …

I left a letter at Kagami's shoe locker earlier today,

_Kagami-kun, _

_Meet me at the school's rooftop during lunch break._

_(Name)-chan_

_PS. I brought some burgers from Maji ~~ _

With the Maji burgers in place, I'm sure he'll come at the rooftop, talk about bribing.

I was nearly asleep when he got to the rooftop.

"What took you so long Kagami-kun?" I glared sleepily at him, but it eventually softened as I see him smile sheepishly.

"Coach asked me to do something, sorry." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So what's up?"

Well, it's now or never, better get over it.

"I want to tell you something Kagami-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I like you Kagami-kun." I said looking at my feet, blush evident on my face.

"T-This again?!" he managed to speak out.

"But I'm serious! I really am!" I almost shouted, looking at him straight in the eyes.

He was quiet. The atmosphere around us grew heavy. I looked down on the floor, tears threatening to fall down my face.

"I'm sorry for ruining your lunch time, I won't bother you ever again Kagami-kun, goodbye." With that I dashed off, leaving Kagami at the rooftop.

I halted my run as I reached the empty hallways, lunch time must be over.

"What the hell did I do? I ruined it all! Everything!" I cried, can't control the tears cascading down my face freely.

I heard some heavy footsteps running towards where I am. I quickly rubbed my eyes using the back of my hand, I don't want anyone to see me like this, looking like some kind of crap.

The person gently tapped me on the shoulder making me look at him or her, it turns out to be Kagami, the last person I want to see me looking like this, eyes bloodshot from crying.

"I'm sorry (Name)" he said, looking at the wall.

"It's okay, I knew from the start." I said trying to smile, but miserably failed.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk, for not realizing my feelings sooner." He now mustered the courage to lock gazes with me. He caressed my cheeks and said "I realized that I like … no … I love you…" there was silence again. "I really love you (Name), I'm just stupid to keep on denying it, sorry." His face held so much promise, sincerity.

"You really are worthy to be called BaKagami, Kagami-kun." I said smiling, intertwining his hand the caressed my cheek with my own hand.

He leaned forward, our foreheads touching, he smiled at me.

"It's good that you confessed you feelings to (Name)-san Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, startling me and Kagami-kun."

"Stop doing that Kuroko-san!" I croaked out.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now. See you later at practice Kagami-kun." He said as he walked away.

"Can I watch your practice Kagami-kun?"

"Of course you can!" he quickly pecked me on the lips, leaving me stunned.

"Oi! (Name)! let's get going already, the teacher might be suspicious of where we went." He said, back facing me, holding his hand out for me to hold. I can clearly see his ears are red, maybe from embarrassment, who knows? But I'm pretty sure it's from embarrassment.

"Okay!" I grabbed his hand and we walked side by side onto our next class.

* * *

**I think this is longer than the previous chapter, idk XD  
Wtf, I really had a hell of experience writing Kagami's fic, I found it hard to put him in character, sorry of he's a little ooc here, I deeply apologize .  
****Reviews and feed backs are greatly appreciated! Thank you in advance! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update!: I edited the last part, thanks to Kusanagi Laevateinn for pointing it out. Yup, it's a typo error XD  
A/N: This took forever! I want to thank those people who reviewed and added this story to their favorites, I love you all! *throws confetti*  
****Btw, I'll be an incoming senior hs student this June, thus I have to prepare for college entrance exams. Please pray for me that I'll pass! Thank you! 8D**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

"(Name)-chan ~" somebody sang and I felt a weight on my back and arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Takao-kun!"

"Yes~!" he said as he flashed me a cheeky grin.

"What brings you here?" I asked

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the classroom "Let's eat lunch together!"

"Aren't you with Midorima-kun?"

"He said he's going to do something and doesn't want to be bothered." I saw a pout forming on his lips.

I casted my gaze on the floor and mumbled "Ah geez, I guess I'm just a replacement then."

"What? Did you say something (Name)-chan?"

"A-Ah! Nothing! Let's get going!" I said as I grabbed his wrist and started walking to the school rooftop.

Well, it's always romantic to eat lunch in the rooftop, but seeing as I am with Takao, there's no romance. Sigh.

"Wow! You have tamagoyaki! Can I have some?" he asked as he eyed my bento.

"Oh, yeah sure."

"You really talk less (Name)-chan" he mused aloud.

"Is there a problem with that Takao-kun?" I said glancing at him as I eat my lunch.

"Not really, but for boys, yes."

"How so?"

"They're like afraid to talk to you or something like that you know?"

"Ah I see. I don't need them to talk to me anyways."_ I only need you._ I thought.

"How about me (Name)-chan?" hearing that coming from him made me stop eating.

"Well, I guess you're okay." I tried very hard to hide my blush. Why on earth did he just ask that. He might not know but I've liked him for a long time now.

"How about Shin-chan?" his grin was plastered again on his face. Whenever Midorima is the topic, he always seems a lot happier. A lot.

"I only have one thing to say about him." I looked straight into his eyes

"E-eh? You look a little creepy (Name)-chan…"

"He's a … he's a big… he's a major tsundere for all I care. His name must be TSUNderima." I said in a monotone voice. I can see Takao trying to stop himself from laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one (Name)-chan! You sure know Shin-chan and his tsundere-ness!"

"Well, it's kinda obvious you know? In my opinion that is."

"I don't mean to intrude in your business, but I always see you hanging out with him during weekends. Are you two going out by chance?"

_Oh shit_.

Wait, this is very unusual. Why did the atmosphere suddenly became heavy? Did I say or do something wrong?

"Ah, that's a relief." He said as a sigh escaped his lips.

"You seem to have a 'Shin-chan complex'" I teased

"I don't! I can't believe you think of me like that!"

"I'm just teasing Takao-kun." I assured him as I patted his back.

"Do you perhaps have someone you like (Name)-chan?"

"Yes. Do you?" _And that's you_.

"Of course! She's really pretty and nice!"

_That couldn't possibly be me._

"I see, she must be lucky to have someone like you like her." I tried my best to smile for him. He didn't notice I was hurting inside, I think.

"I think she has someone she likes." A sad smile formed on his lips. Whoever that girl maybe, I wish I was _her_.

"Who is she? Maybe I can try and ask her who she likes." I suggested. The hell am I doing things that can hurt me furthermore. There's this tight feeling in my chest.

"I like you (Name)-chan…" he trailed off

My eyes widened in shock. I can't believe what I just heard. My heart is on *doki doki mode* a blush visible on my cheeks.

"Are you sure about that?"

What the hell is wrong with me?! That's a total wrong answer! Gah!

"Yes I am! A-ah! How stupid of me, of course you'll be shocked being confessed out of the blue. To think that you will give me a reply right away … really… how stupid of me." His voice cracked as he said those words. He got it all wrong!

"Y-you didn't ask who I like…" I looked at his eyes, our gazes locking. I hope realization will hit him soon.

And then his eyes widened.

"You like me (Name)-chan?!" he asked, a blush on his cheeks

"Isn't it too obvious? Ah geez, I feel so embarrassed." I said as I turned my head to another side avoiding his gaze.

"I'm so happy (Name)-chan, so will you please look at me?" Takao said in a soft voice.

I turned my head to face him and felt warm, soft lips touch mine. He used his arm to wrap around my waist and pulled me closer. I hope he doesn't hear the erratic beating of my heart when we're_ this_ close.

Eventually, we pulled away from each other because of the need for oxygen. He still didn't let go of my waist though, but instead pulled me into him and embraced me.

"I like, no I love you very much (Name)-san" he whispered, resting his head on my shoulder.

On reflex, I lifted my arms and wrapped it around him. I could get used to this, really.

"I love you too Kazunari-kun."

* * *

**Review please? :3  
Please tell me your opinion about this chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I last updated, I'm really sorry! OTL It's really hard being the EIC of the school publication and being a senior student, I barely even have time to rest. Since I love Himuro, I made this chapter extra special. Btw, I even cosplayed Himuro for the sake of my love to Murasakibara kyah!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_To: (Name)_

_From: Himuro Tatsuya_

_Hey (Name)-chan, you free today? Let's go to the amusement park. ^_^_

To: Himuro Tatsuya

From: (Name)

Gomen Himuro-kun, I suddenly caught a fever =_=""

_To: (Name)_

_From: Himuro Tatsuya_

_Get well soon! Let's just meet next time, okay? I love you. :*_

I closed my phone and plopped my head back to the pillow. This fever is really getting on my nerves. Geez, why did it choose this timing? Here I am lying in bed where I'm supposed to be having a date with Himuro today. It's Saturday and I've always wanted to go to the amusement park.

"(Name) what do you want to eat dear?" mom said as she peeked through my door

"Anything hot, a soup sounds nice." I said giving her a faint smile.

"Okay dear. Be sure to change your clothes and go downstairs to eat."

"Yes mom. I think I can manage to go downstairs."

Of course, being the good daughter that I am, I went downstairs after changing my clothes which are now drenched with sweat. (Oh yeah, I'm just starving, that's why I headed downstairs)

"Eat up dear, after that go drink your medicine. I'll be off to the market then."

"Okay. Take care mom."

Let's see … Paracetamol … in syrup form. The hell. I'm okay with tablet and capsule type medicine but this is just mad. I'm not a kid anymore mom! It say's 1 tablespoon should be enough, to be taken every 6 hours.

It's now or never. I better get down to it.

1 … 2 … 3 … gulp!

What in the world is this horrible taste?! I can't even imagine that kids drink this kind of stuff.

But that's strange, I feel sleepy even though I just woke up. Wait, maybe this medicine is one of those who can make you sleepy after drinking it.

I headed to the couch in the living room, I'm too tired to go upstairs. I guess I'll just sleep this off then.

And everything went dark.

I think I slept for two hours or so and why am I in my room? I remember sleeping on the couch. Mom couldn't have possibly carried me to my room, she can't even lift me up. Then who did?

"I see you're already awake (Name)-chan." A familiar voice said. I finally noticed that someone else is inside my room.

"Himuro-kun?! H-how'd you get here?" I said rather loudly and regretted it afterwards. My throat felt like it just got burned.

"I met your mom along the way to your house and decide to head here together. I helped her carry her baggage."

Oh, how sweet and gentlemanly of you my Himuro-kun~!

"When we arrived, we saw you asleep on the couch. Since it's not good for your condition, your mom asked me to carry you to your room."

"Sorry Himuro-kun for letting you carry someone as heavy as me." I said in a faint voice. It's really getting hard to speak. Curse you damn fever.

"It's okay (Name)-chan, you're not heavy at all!" he said in a cheerful voice as he patted my head in a comforting manner.

"Thank you for carrying me here and visiting me. I'm really happy." I said in a low voice, a faint blush evident on my face. (Well, I think it's been there for a while considering I'm sick)

"Don't mind it, I'm your boyfriend after all. That's why I'm here for you right?"

Gah. We've been together for a long time and he still makes me fluster and giddy. I must be madly in love with him.

"Yeah." I said, closing my eyes. "You should go now, it's already dark."

"No. I said I'm here for you right, so let me take care of you." He said sternly.

"You can't. Your parents might be worried for you."

"I already told them I'm staying at your place."

"What about my mom?" I asked

"She's totally fine with it." Himuro said, a grin plastered on his face.

"Really?!" I said aloud … and my throat hurt. "Ugh. I hate being sick." I muttered

"Come, let's go downstairs, dinner's ready." Himuro motioned for me to stand up.

I tried to stand but my legs wobbled causing me to flop down on the bed. Then, Himuro suddenly put his arm under my knees and carried me bridal style.

"O-oi! What's the meaning of this?!" I stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

"You can't stand or walk, I'll carry you." He said flashing me one of his dazzling smiles. I'm sure if he was a model, he'll be more popular than Kise.

"Ahh! This is so embarrassing! Carry me on your back!" I said as I fisted his chest lightly.

"Okay (Name)-chan." And he suddenly kissed me on the lips. It was brief and lips, like it's quietly telling me to stop talking (him knowing that my throat hurts, idk why) "Hush, I'll carry you on my back then."

After eating dinner, Himuro carried me on his back again while heading upstairs to my room. He gently laid me on my bed.

"You feeling better now?" he asked me, concern clearly evident on his voice.

"Yeah, thanks again for coming." I said with a smile

"Anything for you." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. He enveloped my body in a tight embrace. I feel so at ease whenever he holds me close like this, knowing he's here for me.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear as he tightened his hold on me. My heart fluttered in my chest I too said the words I always say to him.

_"I love you too."_

* * *

**I hope Himuro was not ooc here. This is what I think he would be like to you (his gf) in times when you get sick. I was feeling giddy when writing this, I hope you did feel that too while reading my fanfic! **

**Reviews and feed backs are very much appreciated! Thank you! :)**


End file.
